When the Cat's Away, the Mice will Play
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Shawn goes on a friendly dinner-date with Chris Jericho, leaving the Undertaker and Triple H bored at home. What could the two possibly do to keep themselves entertained? Slash, one shot, rated M for a good reason...


**Title:** When the Cat's Away, the Mice will Play

**Featured Characters: **Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker, Triple H

**Appearance By:** Y2J

**Synopsis: **Shawn has a friendly dinner-date with Jericho, and leaves his two boyfriends at home for the night. But what could the Undertaker and Triple H possibly do to pass the time without Shawn?

**Disclaimer:** Slash, of course. Rated M for a reason. With one of my all-time favorite pairings!!

_A/N: Hey guys, guess who's back! XP I'm so sorry for the long absence...It really was a crazy couple of months, but now, there's been a lull, and I'm free to do...Well, free to write without interruption, haha. In any case, I'm posting a bunch of stuff, because, well, I love you guys and gals a lot. :) Seriously. Thanks to everyone who checked up on me when I was sick, it really does mean a lot to lil 'ole me._

_Alright, enough mushy stuff. It's funny; after being gone for a bit, I feel like I'm new again, and I was a little reluctant to put some of the newer stuff up. But, yeah, I figured, why the heck not, you guys will let me know if it sucks. Right? XD_

_Also, I'm still working on the weirdness that is the Playgirl Mansion...I haven't forgotten. ;)  
_

_Onto the story! (Oh, and btw, I'll put this A/N in the next ones I put up too, just because, haha).

* * *

_Shawn's normally-bright blue eyes were clouded with concern as he stood in the doorway, the sound of a car horn urging him out. His strong, slender arms were folded across his chest as he stared down the two men in front of him.

"Are you two _sure_ you'll be okay without me?" he asked for the 10th time, looking back at the car and then to his lovers again. "I mean, I can stay..."

The Undertaker rolled his eyes, annoyance tinging his voice. "Shawn, we'll be _fine_. We're grown men, for heaven's sake. I'll probably just go to bed, or something."

"And I'll probably pop in a movie," Triple H added, pushing Shawn gently out the door. "Now go and have fun with Jericho. Look, he's getting impatient."

"Just don't have _too_ much fun," 'Taker said under his breath, earning a laugh from Hunter and a punch in the arm from Shawn.

"Alright, make jokes," the Heartbreak Kid said with a pout, turning his back on the pair. "Maybe I'll just stay out _all_ night."

Triple H laughed even harder. "Go ahead, more free time for us!"

Shawn punched him too, just to be fair, and smiled slightly at the two men at his door. It made him so happy to see them getting along together. He couldn't believe how much he loved them both...

"Michaels! Are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there like an assclown staring at those big idiots all night?!"

"Shut up!" all three men yelled over to Chris, who sat with his arms crossed at the wheel. He didn't want to waste the chance to spend some time with Shawn, so he sure as hell wasn't going to let Shawn waste it. He had purposely lost a bet for this opportunity!

"Have fun," 'Taker said gently to Shawn, kissing his forehead lightly. Triple H kissed the Heartbreak Kid on the cheek, and in another second, both men had shoved him out of the door, closing it after him. Shaking his head, laughing, Shawn walked over to the Jericho's car, wondering just what on Earth those two wanted him gone so badly for.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Hunter asked from the kitchen, taking out two large glasses and balancing them in his arms.

"Yeah, he's gone," Mark answered from the living room, where he was peeking out the window. The moment Jericho's car pulled off, he had placed the coffee table in the middle of the floor, and sat cross legged by it.

"You're going down, Hunter," he said with a laugh, turning off the TV and cracking his knuckles.

Triple H chuckled, bringing in three large bottles of vodka and the glasses. "In your dreams, Deadman," he answered, setting everything down on the table.

The two men stared at one another across the bottles, both with mischievous smiles on their lips. Shawn had long ago forbid them to fight, but he never said anything about "friendly competition." And although Shawn himself had stopped drinking years before, his two boyfriends hadn't, not by a long shot.

The Undertaker filled the two glasses to the brim, handing Triple H his first. "Drink it straight," he ordered, setting down the ground rules. "Whoever drinks the most wins."

"This is going to be easy," the Game said with a smirk.

"We'll see," 'Taker replied, lifting his glass. "Ready...set...go."

Both men tilted their heads back, downing the glass of the potent substance in one long swallow. Hunter felt his eyes watering, and had to stop for a moment to blink back the burning tears. As he did so, however, he noticed 'Taker filling his glass again—already!--which made him ignore the burning in his throat and fill his own glass as well.

'Well, I'll be damned,' the Undertaker thought, seeing Helmsley continue. 'He's not half bad.'

"You should take it easy, boy," he laughed, seeing Hunter's eyes water even more after the second glass. "Don't want you passing out on me."

"Shut up and drink," Triple H replied, pouring yet another glassful. 'Taker's eyes narrowed, and he drank his second helping down before pouring another and downing it just as quickly. For a moment, his head swam, and he heard Triple H chuckle.

"Take is easy, Old Man."

With a sneer, 'Taker pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels seemingly out of nowhere and tore the top off, taking a large gulp and making Hunter's eyes widen in surprise.

"What were you sayin' boy?"

* * *

Several glasses later, both men were reeling, although neither wanted to admit defeat...or absolute drunkenness. 'Taker was regretting showing off with that extra bottle of Jack, and Hunter... Well, Hunter wasn't thinking too much of anything at this point.

The much-needed pause in the game came only when Triple H, too drunk to see straight, reached for a bottle and knocked it over, spilling it's contents onto the carpet.

"Ooops," he giggled, watching the clear liquid fall from the table. Mark smacked him in the head.

"Idiot, Shawn's gonna be mad," 'Taker slurred, although he did nothing to stop the flow of alcohol onto the floor. "He hates the smell of this shit."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Wait, Shawn's mad at me? Why?"

'Taker rolled his eyes. He was drunk, but not nearly as drunk as Helmsley, who couldn't seem to understand _anything_ at the moment. "That's it, we're done," he announced, pulling himself up onto the couch. "Game over."

Their eyes met, and there was a long silence. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing, Triple H rolling on the floor, and 'Taker leaning against the chair, holding his middle.

"It wasn't supposed to be a joke, you dumbass!" he gasped between chuckles, at last giving up the battle to retain some measure of dignity and falling onto his back on the sofa.

Triple H felt tears flowing from his eyes, he was laughing so hard. He pounded the ground with his fist, trying to breathe, and failing as miserably as 'Taker. "Game over!" he laughed loudly, holding his now-aching sides.

When at last the fit passed, Hunter found himself lying on his back on the soft carpet, staring up at the ceiling.

"You still alive 'Taker?" he asked with a few chuckles, rubbing his eyes. "Man, that was gold."

"Oh, shut up," 'Taker laughed, sitting up slightly, and looking over at Hunter. "You're an idiot."

"I know." Triple H looked at the pool of vodka on the floor. "You know, you have a cute laugh, Deadman," he said absently, watching it soak into the carpet.

The Undertaker lay back down. "If you say so," he said with a shake of his head. "Although I don't think 'cute' is a word that fits very well with me."

"You're right... 'Hot as hell' was what I meant." The Game raised himself up on his hands and knees and crawled over to the sofa until he was at the larger man's side. He sat back on his heels, looking at the Undertaker, whose eyes were shut, and took his hand in his.

"You're really, really hot," he continued, taking one of the Deadman's slender fingers and slipping it into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily.

'Taker opened his eyes at the feeling, and pulled his arm away. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, although his voice wasn't angry.

"I have no idea... But whatever I'm doing, I want to do it." He pulled himself up on the chair, straddling Mark's waist. He leaned slowly down so that their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart. "Why aren't you pulling away?" he asked through his haze of alcohol and lust.

The Deadman shrugged. "No clue. But I'll be damned if I don't want..." He cut his own sentence short, pressing his lips against Hunter's. A moan escaped the smaller man's mouth, and he began to grind his hips against the Undertaker's. To his surprise, he realized, they both had serious hard ons.

"Fuck, this is going to be good," Triple H breathed, sitting up and sliding his shirt over his head. When he could see again, he saw Mark doing the same, revealing a perfect chest, pale in contrast to the dark tattoos on his arms. Hunter leaned forwards and began to suck on the already-hard nipples, and not long after felt large hands undoing his belt. He leaned back and looked at the man known as the Undertaker.

"This is so wrong," Hunter whispered, and 'Taker green eyes focused on his brown one's. "We're supposed to be watching movies, or something, and here I am, sitting here, and I can't think about anything other than bending you over this chair and fucking you like crazy."

"Don't feel bad," 'Taker answered with a self-depreciating laugh. "Because I'm supposed to be asleep, but I know I won't be able to until I nail your ass to them sheets...at least once or twice."

"Did you just quote W.A.S.P?"

'Taker smiled and began to nip at Hunter's ear. "I did. Would you like me to do it again? How about this one: I fuck like a beast."

Triple H shivered at the words, but felt his excitement growing hearing that deep Deadman growl. Without another thought, he kissed the Undertaker once more before standing up as quickly as he could in his inebriated state.

"Who goes first?" he asked, running and stumbling into the bedroom to get the lube.

'Taker shook his head. "I don't give a damn."

"Then finish stripping and get that fine ass over the back of that couch ASAP."

The Undertaker laughed at that, and slid out of his remaining clothing, watching hungrily as Hunter did the same when he returned. He could feel the hot blood pounding through him, urging him on, and, for the moment, he didn't care about the consequences he knew would come later.

After all, he could always use his drunkenness as an excuse, right?

With a sexy grin back at the Game, he leaned over the back of the sofa, chest rising and falling softly, stomach resting against the hard back, licking his lips.

It took all of Hunter's will power to not lose it at the sight, but he remained in control, and once he was completely bare, stood behind the Deadman.

"Now, Shawn's a big fan of slow torture, as you know," he said softly, running a finger down Mark's spine, making him shiver. "But I think you and me—we like it hard and fast sometimes." He coated two fingers with lube and slipped them into the waiting entrance, feeling the big man shudder and gasp and lean forwards even more.

"Sometimes, we just want it hard and brutal," he continued, slowly stretching the Undertaker, feeling his own body harden in response.

'God, this man is tight,' he thought heatedly, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He let his index finger brush against 'Taker's prostate, and the man let out something between a growl and a moan, ending in a gasp. The Game smiled triumphantly.

"Do you want it hard and fast, Deadman?" he whispered in 'Taker's ear as he continued to push against his prostate, tormenting him effectively, nipping at his neck with his teeth.

The Undertaker said something incoherent between moans, hips grinding involuntarily against the rough fabric of the couch. Suddenly, he felt a hard slap on his ass that made him jump slightly.

"I couldn't understand you, you'll have to speak up," Hunter taunted.

"Oh, your ass is dead when I--" Another smack, harder, silenced the tirade, and 'Taker closed his eyes, hips still grinding against the couch, cock hard as a rock. "I said yes," he answered after a moment.

"Yes what?"

'Taker blushed now. " Dammit, Helmsley, I want it hard and fast," he said quickly, reddening more.

Triple H felt his own body tense. 'God, I'm going to lose it just looking at him, and hearing his voice,' he thought, coating himself and groaning at the contact. 'He's too damn hot.'

Without a word of warning, he thrust himself in to 'Taker's ass, his own cry equaling the Deadman's.

"Oh God...so tight..." Hunter whispered, trying to catch his breath. "Holy shit..." He began to thrust in and out of the larger man, beginning quickly and speeding up even more as the seconds passed. He knew he wouldn't last long. And judging by the way 'Taker was moaning and gasping, he wasn't going to either.

"Harder," the Undertaker choked out, and Triple H nodded, obeying quickly. The Deadman's eyes were squeezed shut as pleasure coursed through him, as his entire body trembled under Hunter's. "Harder!" he repeated, and cried out this time as the Game began to pound relentlessly into him, bringing him to the brink.

Swearing, the Undertaker came hard, spurting in one long jet onto the back of the sofa. Triple H came a second later, feeling that tight heat become even tighter, unbearably tight, and he came with a cry, eventually collapsing against the Undertaker's strong back.

"Holy fuck," Hunter gasped, trying to catch his breath, arms locked around the Deadman's waist for support. "Mark, that was so fucking hot--"

Before he could say another word, he felt himself falling backwards. 'Taker had pushed him away, and he landed hard on his back on the soft carpet. In a second, the Undertaker was on top of him, still breathing heavily as well, but green eyes burning with unfulfilled lust.

"Yes...in that we are alike," he said with a sinister smile, picking up the conversation again. "We both have moments when we want it hard and fast... Hard and fast and so brutal you have no choice but to come. I'm glad I found someone who likes it rough too."

He slicked himself up with the lube and, without any preparation, thrust hard into Triple H, wrapping the smaller man's legs around his waist, loving his cry of surprise, pain, and pleasure.

"Oh, fuck!" Hunter swore, thrashing on the ground helplessly and the Undertaker pounded into him mercilessly. He tried to reach up and grab Mark's shoulders, hoping to hold onto him for dear life, but his wrists were quickly pinned. " 'Taker please...God, you're so big...!"

'Taker felt himself twitch hearing the Game moan and groan like that, and it was hard for him to keep his cool. Looking down, he couldn't help but admit that Triple H was one hot blond. His whole body was muscular, his eyes were soft, his mouth was fire...

At the thought, the Undertaker leaned over ad claimed Hunter's lips, swallowing his cries for the moment. Then a wicked thought hit him, and he threw the smaller man's legs up and over his shoulders, grasping his hips, plunging into the wet heat even further, gasping as Triple H howled.

"Fuck me, Mark!"

"Goddamn, Hunter, stop, you're gonna make me--" The Undertaker's rushed sentence was cut short as his own orgasm ripped through him, making him cry out, brought about by Triple H's climax, the smaller man's body tightening around him, and worse, the scream that came from Hunter's lips.

'Taker more or less collapsed on top of Triple H, trying to catch his breath. Hunter was trying to do the same, body still trembling from the force of his orgasm. He couldn't believe how quickly they had brought one another off—it was so different than with Shawn, more instinctive and animal.

"Shit, Hunter, I never realized how hot you were until now," the Undertaker said softly, at last finding the strength to roll off of Triple H and to the side.

The Game raised an eyebrow. "Wow, are you actually admitting that another guy is hot besides Shawn?"

"Hell yeah."

Hunter grinned. "Well, that's good, 'cause I think the same about you. I think you finished me off in record time, jeez."

The two men chuckled before falling silent again.

"We should...do this again some time," 'Taker said after a moment, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but I wonder what Shawn will do when he finds out? Think he'll be mad?"

"Hmmm..." The Undertaker scratched his chin. "Either mad...or turned on. Either way, we can finally have that threesome that Shawn's always secretly wanted, so I think that'll make him happy."

Hunter's mind when straight into the gutter as he imagined that scenario playing out sooner than later. 'Hell, I wouldn't mind being between those two...With Shawn fucking me, and me fucking 'Taker...or Taker in the middle fucking me as Shawn fucked him... Or Shawn in the middle... Shit.' Triple H sat up slowly and looked down, finding himself hard again.

"Hey, Deadman?" he called, rolling onto his side. "Wanna go again right now? The Little Game wants to play again."

'Taker snickered. "Little Game is right," he teased.

"Ooooh, you're _so_ going to pay for that."

"I'd like to see you try."

The two men sat in silence for a moment, before Hunter scratched his head and laughed. "You know, Mark, I was just wondering...Does this mean that I'm your boyfriend now?"

The Deadman blushed lightly, looking up at the ceiling. "I...I don't know. Maybe?" The reddish hue of his face increased in intensity, and he folded his arms across his bare chest. "I mean, do you _want_ to be my boyfriend?"

Now Triple H blushed, fingers running nervously through his hair. "Well...do _you_ want to be _my_ boyfriend?"

"Wait," 'Taker said suddenly, holding up a hand. "Are we still drunk?"

* * *

Y2J walked Shawn to his door after their night out. It was late, but he had enjoyed every moment with the Heartbreak Kid.

"Thanks for a fun time," Chris said softly, still latched onto Shawn's arm as he had been damn near all night. "I love spending time with you...you're my idol."

Shawn smiled at Jericho and ran a hand through the younger man's hair. "I had fun too...We should go out again soon. I don't know why, but you have a way of making me laugh..."

Chris Jericho smiled triumphantly. "Will do, Shawn," he said, at last releasing HBK's arm. "Will do." He gave Shawn a short bow before blowing him a kiss and going back to his car. Shawn watched him go with a smile, absently noting the gigantic grin on Y2J's face and the exaggerated spring in his step.

"I wonder if he still..." Shawn mused as he opened the door, shaking his head.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of vodka coming from his carpet.

The second was the stain of the aforementioned spilled vodka.

The third was his two boyfriends, naked, and lying asleep on his floor, curled up comfortably together.

Shawn's jaw dropped as he inspected the room, not waking the two men up yet. "They were...having sex," he whispered, trying to wrap his head around the concept. "And without me!"

The Heartbreak Kid stormed over to Hunter and knelt down near his side.

"Hunty," he said sweetly, and, getting no response, slapped the Game hard on his bare ass, leaving an angry pink hand print in his wake.

"Ow!" Hunter yelped, sitting up. "That hurt!"

"And there's going to be more where that came from!"

In a flash Hunter opened his eyes and saw Shawn kneeling there, looking none too happy. "Oh...shit," he whispered, looking over and seeing Mark asleep not far from him. "Shawn..."

"Shhh, I don't know whether to be mad or not," Shawn explained. "I'm thinking."

Triple H buttoned his lip. "Take your time," he said calmly, slowly sliding away from Shawn and over to his discarded clothing. Moving carefully, he slipped into his jeans. He cast a quick glance over to Shawn, who was stroking his chin, still deep in thought.

"Oh, look at the time!" Hunter said loudly before dashing into his room and closing the door. HBK raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get him later," he said to himself, eyes falling on his other boyfriend. "But this one..." With an evil smile, Shawn turned his attention to the beautiful man lying in front of him, a low laugh building in his throat as the Deadman lay oblivious to his soon-to-be tormentor.

* * *

_ShawnMuse is kinda pissed...O.o Don't hurt me! (hides)_

_Review? XD I may write a next half to this later...Ah, who am I kidding, there will be a second half. XD_


End file.
